Moving On
by Tipititralala
Summary: Une fin alternative au season final 7 qui a tant fait couler de larmes. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, mais pas moyen d'avoir la discussion dont tous deux avaient besoin ...


_Me revoilà les amis ! Avec un OS dont certains d'entre vous ont entendu parler. Pour tout vous dire, il est issu d'une demande que l'on m'a fait mardi soir, à la suite de la diffusion sur TF1 du 7x23, **Moving On**. Aurélie m'a fait part de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait après ça, et je dois dire que je n'étais pas mieux non plus. Elle m'a alors demandé d'écrire quelque chose sur cet épisode qui nous a tant déçu. Une fin alternative qui ne nous mettrait pas dans le même état que la fin mise au point par les scénaristes. Après deux soirs à la taper (j'aurais voulu y avancer en journée et vous la poster hier, mais j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire entre temps), elle est finalement achevée, et j'ai décidé de la poster immédiatement ici après relecture complète. Cet OS prend donc place dans l'épisode **Moving On**, tout juste après la discussion qu'ils entament dans la cafétéria. De toute façon, vous comprendrez bien en lisant ! Sur ce, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira davantage que l'épisode, alors n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre avis en laissant une review, peu importe sa longueur. Car cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir à l'auteur. Encore merci pour le temps que vous m'accordez et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_See ya peoples !_

_PS : J'oubliais de vous dire. Ne vous en faites pas si les dialogues tardent à arriver, mais je trouvais intéressant cette façon d'introduire la majeur partie de l'OS en discours indirect, et d'intégrer le discours direct seulement là où mon OS différera de l'épisode. J'espère donc que cela ne vous importunera pas trop !_

* * *

_**Moving On**_

Cette discussion, elle l'attendait. Elle en avait besoin, besoin pour passer à autre chose. Mais cette même discussion, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. C'est bien simple, depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, c'était comme si tous les moyens étaient bons pour ne pas se croiser mutuellement. Vas-y que je te pose un lapin par ci, vas-y que je t'envoie un de mes larbins plutôt que moi pour que tu nous accordes une procédure médicale par là, ou bien encore que je surveille tes moindres faits et gestes pour ne pas te croiser sur mon chemin, … Bref, toutes les méthodes imaginables et même inimaginables étaient bonnes pour le Docteur Gregory House afin qu'il évite la discussion que tous deux redoutaient.

Et puis finalement, ils étaient parvenus à s'attabler à la cafétéria, l'un en face de l'autre. Ne sachant comment entamer le sujet sur ce qui les effrayait autant l'un que l'autre. Maladroitement, elle avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas du bannir l'alcool de la salle de repas. Pourquoi une telle proposition pour lancer une discussion ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'avait pas su trouver mieux. Enfin si, elle le savait en partie. Tout simplement parce que s'il y avait eu de l'alcool, elle en aurait sans doute bu deux-trois verres histoire de se détendre, ce qui aurait permis que les langues se délient plus rapidement et plus aisément. Et puis finalement, elle avait poursuivit sur un autre thème en voyant son manque de réaction. Elle lui avait demandé sa brosse en écailles de tortue et poils naturels, qui ne se trouvait pas dans le carton d'affaires qu'il lui avait rendu. Elle lui avait tout simplement demandé de jeter un coup d'œil chez lui, dans l'espoir qu'il la lui rende. Et puis enfin il avait parlé, lui posant une question des plus communes, à savoir si elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Elle avait voulu couper court au sujet, mais il avait aussi appuyé sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion normale au déjeuner, chose à laquelle elle assura aussitôt que ce ne l'était pas pour eux. Afin de la faire céder, il avait utilisé l'argument de la sincérité, prétextant avoir un plat au four si elle ne désirait plus qu'ils parlent en tout sincérité l'un avec l'autre. Elle avait fini par lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait fréquenté personne depuis leur rupture, il avait employé son humour habituel, selon lequel après avoir goûté aux infirmes, on ne peut trouver mieux. Elle avait voulu parler de sa jambe, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aborder cela. Il avait voulu fuir pour ne plus avoir à se justifier, elle l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Elle l'avait retenu, lui intimant qu'il devait lui parler, et pas seulement répéter ce que Wilson et elle lui avaient dit. Il avait fini par la coincer entre le mur et lui, sa main sur son bras afin de la maintenir en place. Il lui avait presque hurlé dessus, lui demandant si elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Durant un instant, leurs visages n'avaient été séparés que par une très courte distance, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud balayer les mèches rebelles dans sa nuque, il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant chatouiller sa peau rugueuse. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Toute leur douleur s'y traduisait, ainsi que leurs peurs. Tout ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire en face, leurs yeux le criaient haut et fort. Il répondit simplement qu'il était blessé, elle respira difficilement et posa sa main sur la sienne, avant de l'entourer complètement des siennes. Elle put tout juste bafouiller qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle était désolée, tandis que les larmes commençaient à former une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant d'employer le ton assuré qu'on lui connaissait pourtant d'ordinaire. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et lâcha sa main avant de s'éloigner en boitant, la laissant alors seule appuyée contre le mur, au bord des larmes et les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

Elle avait alors regagné son bureau, dissimulant de son mieux l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais à peine la porte de son office franchie, qu'elle verrouilla celle-ci avant de fermer tous les stores et de se laisser retomber sur son canapé. Repliée sur elle-même, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les larmes dévalant d'ores et déjà son visage. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué entre eux, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir le droit à une relation comme tous les gens normaux ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils souffrent autant qu'ils aiment ?

Recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le divan, elle sanglotait comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, majoritairement depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Du moins, depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de mettre fin à leur relation. Depuis ce jour elle se maudissait de son geste, sans pour autant pouvoir revenir en arrière. Après tout, il s'était marié avec Dominika sous ses yeux, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne faisait que la faire souffrir, alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de passer à autre chose ?

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de réprimer de nouveaux sanglots. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui, il ne la méritait plus. Si du moins il l'avait mérité ne serait-ce qu'un jour. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, et se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Si elle voulait aller mieux, elle allait devoir aller de l'avant, passer à autre chose. Laisser House derrière elle, considérer leur histoire comme du passé, et changer les choses, modifier son futur. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle avait déjà assez subi.

Téléphone en main, elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un texto un peu plus tôt. D'une main tremblante elle l'ouvrit, et mit un certain temps à le lire tant ses larmes brouillaient encore sa vue. C'était Jerry, Jerry Barret. Le banquier auquel sa sœur avait montré de multiples photos, celui qui l'avait maladroitement approché dans ce café. Il lui proposait une sortie, afin qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance. Durant un instant elle réfléchit, ne sachant que -ce 'tromper' House si elle se mettait à fréquenter ce jeune homme, ou était-ce la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme pour l'aider à opter pour la meilleure option. Si elle voulait qu'House n'appartienne plus qu'au passé, elle devait sauter sur l'occasion, c'était le moment ou jamais. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour autant à se retrouver seule en sa compagnie, la présence de sa sœur et du mari de celle-ci serait donc plus réconfortant pour elle. Elle composa alors une réponse, lui indiquant qu'elle l'invitait au dîner le lendemain soir, en compagnie de Julia et de son beau-frère, avant de reposer son téléphone sur la table basse le temps de balayer les traces de ses sanglots et dissimuler sa tristesse par un peu de maquillage.

Le lendemain matin arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, pensa-t-elle à peine s'extirpait-elle de son lit froid pour démarrer sa séance matinale de yoga. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, constatant qu'il lui restait encore au moins une heure avant que Rachel ne se réveille, et onze heures pour préparer le repas du soir où elle devait recevoir ses invités. Elle déjeuna ensuite rapidement, avala simplement une tasse de café et une galette de riz. Elle ne mangeait plus vraiment ces derniers temps, ne ressentant pas vraiment le besoin de se nourrir davantage. Elle se contentait du minimum, voilà tout. Profitant du temps qu'il lui restant encore avant le lever de sa fille, elle prit une rapide douche, dans l'espoir vain de se déstresser. La nuit précédente, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, se retournant encore et encore dans ses draps de soie. Elle n'était plus sûre d'elle, plus sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Était-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Vu l'heure, elle avait encore le temps de prévenir Jerry, Julia et Samuel d'un repoussement de leur repas. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

L'eau coulait sur son corps nu, la faisant presque frissonner. Elle s'adossa quelques instants contre la paroi, les yeux clos. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Et si au final elle préférait souffrir d'amour pour House plutôt que de tourner la page ? Que d'interrogations se bousculaient dans son esprit, à presque lui en donner la migraine.

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche au bout de cinq minutes, enroula une serviette autour de son buste, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et remarqua à quel point elle paraissait fatiguée. Des cernes noirs se traçaient sous ses yeux, plus visibles que jamais. Il lui sembla même qu'elle était plus maigre qu'auparavant, qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids.

Mais elle dut stopper là son observation, car une violente et brutale nausée lui incendia la gorge. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se poster au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, que déjà elle régurgitait le contenu de son estomac. Les bras enroulés autour de son ventre, repliée sur elle-même, elle ferma les yeux. Décidément, tout allait de travers ces derniers temps...

Une fois sa nausée disparue, elle se releva doucement et constata la pâleur de son visage. A présent, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir, et n'avait plus beaucoup de forces. C'était décidé, elle allait devoir reporté son repas, c'était hors de question qu'on la voit dans un tel état. Elle enfila un simple jean et un T-shirt des plus communs, avant de sortir de la salle de bains et regagner le salon. Là, elle se saisit de son téléphone fixe, et composa le numéro inscrit sur le bloc note juste à côté. Elle décommanda Jerry, se parjurant en excuses de devoir repousser leur rendez-vous, lui expliquant qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et qu'elle préférait se reposer et éviter de contaminer tout le monde. Il comprit parfaitement, lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire et que ce n'était rien, qu'ils pourraient remettre ça à plus tard. Elle le remercia pour sa compréhension, et raccrocha après avoir promis qu'elle profiterait de cette journée pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

A peine commençait-elle à ranger la pièce avec une lenteur qui ne lui était guère habituelle, que déjà Rachel se réveillait, déboulant vers sa mère en pyjama avant de lui quémander un câlin matinal. Sans plus attendre cette dernière reposa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, et réfugia sa fille tout contre elle, plongeant sa tête dans sa nuque. Elle déposa une nuée de baisers sur le visage de l'enfant, se délectant de cette odeur fruitée que dégageait sa fille. Fraise et pistache, un vrai délice, elle adorait cette odeur qui bien souvent parvenait à l'apaiser quelque peu quand ça n'allait pas. Puis, la fillette toujours dans ses bras, elle l'emmena dans la cuisine, où elle l'installa sur une chaise avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle lui servit ses céréales Cheerios avec du lait, accompagné d'un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Elle la regarda gober le tout sans un mot, tandis que la petite lui racontait ce qu'elle aimerait bien faire de leur journée. La jeune femme se contentait de hocher la tête, en caressant les cheveux de la petite. Puis une fois que cette dernière eut tout ingurgité, les deux Cuddy se rendirent dans la chambre de la plus jeune afin de choisir les vêtements de celle-ci. Un haut rose et un pantalon vert acidulé plus tard, et les revoilà dans le salon. La jeune mère était assise sur le canapé, un dossier en main, tentant vainement de le remplir. Sa gorge la brûlait encore, elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle avait les idées ailleurs, et ne parvenait aucunement à se concentrer. Des tas de pensées et d'images s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, lui donnant presque la nausée. Quant à Rachel, elle jouait sur le sol avec ses cubes, élaborant une forteresse un peu branlante qui menaçait de s'effondrer chaque fois qu'un cube y était ajouté. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait bien compris que sa Maman n'allait pas particulièrement bien ces derniers temps. D'abord, House ne venait plus dormir avec sa Maman le soir, il ne venait plus du tout, pas même pour jouer avec elle. De plus, sa Maman avait l'air toujours triste, comme si elle s'était engueulé avec quelqu'un et qu'elle regrettait tout ça. Et pour finir, elle avait vu le visage décomposé de sa mère la nuit où elle l'avait emmené avec elle dans l'appartement de House. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi on l'avait envoyé s'asseoir sur le canapé, et qu'ensuite il avait fallu que sa Maman aide le médecin à s'allonger à l'arrière de la Lexus, sa jambe toute saignante et qu'ensuite il avait été mis dans une chambre de l'hôpital. Certes à trois ans on ne comprend pas toujours ce qui se passe autour de nous mais Rachel était loin d'être dupe et elle sentait bien que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de sa mère. Elle délaissa alors ses jouets avant de grimper sur le canapé, et de se réfugier tout contre celle-ci. La jeune femme éloigna un peu son dossier, et glissa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Elle laissa échapper un soupir muet, les yeux clos. Décidément ces derniers jours, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en rompant avec House. Car plus les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les journées et les semaines passaient, et plus il lui semblait que sa douleur se creusait un gouffre plus profond à chaque fois dans son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas même vu l'heure passée, et ce ne fut qu'en entendant l'estomac de sa fille et le sien se faire entendre qu'elle comprit qu'il était temps de préparer le déjeuner. L'enfant à ses côtés, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle entreprit de confectionner une ratatouille avec les légumes dont elle disposait. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elles étaient attablées sur le comptoir, l'une en face de l'autre. Rachel semblait se régaler, tandis que sa mère avait un peu plus de mal à manger. Elle ne termina pas même son assiette et, contrairement à la fillette, elle ne prit pas de dessert. Puis, pendant que la petite brunette se lavait les dents, Cuddy en profita pour faire la vaisselle, perdue comme toujours dans ses réflexions. Elle frottait une assiette avec le côté grattant de l'éponge, ne parvenant pas à retirer le résidu collant qui semblait s'être incrusté sur le plat. Tandis qu'elle appuyait comme jamais pour tenter de la faire partir, un bruit à la porte se fit entendre, ce qui aussitôt ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter. Le frappement se poursuivit, et elle dut reposer le tout dans l'évier, s'essuyer rapidement les mains, avant de se diriger dans l'entrée. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, observant par le judas l'identité de l'individu.

Une silhouette masculine, relativement grande, une canne à la main. Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien lui. Après avoir respiré un bon coup et essayer de cacher au mieux sa préoccupation, elle appuya sur la poignée et lui ouvrit. Durant un instant il se contenta de la regarder, de la tête aux pieds. Vêtue d'une manière aussi citadine, il pouvait aisément remarqué qu'elle avait maigri, chose qui passait presque inaperçu lorsqu'elle portait ses tailleurs stricts. Ses yeux étaient marqués par de profondes cernes, comme si elle ne dormait plus les nuits. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour prendre la parole.  
**  
- Je t'ai ramené ça … **Dit-il simplement en lui tendant la brosse qu'elle lui avait réclamé à la cafétéria.

Elle attrapa le manche, frôlant durant un instant les doigts du Diagnosticien. Elle retint sa respiration, la boule dans sa gorge refaisant réapparition. Elle avait besoin d'air, il lui semblait asphyxier. Comment un seul contact, le plus anodin soit-il, pouvait-elle la mettre dans un tel état ?

**- Merci … **Bafouilla-t-elle alors que ses jambes devinrent du coton.

Elle vacilla, se rattrapant de justesse à la porte. Cela n'échappa bien sur pas à l'infirme, qui se rapprocha d'un pas et posa sa main sur le bras de la Doyenne.

**- Ça va ?**S'inquiéta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la jeune femme, en quête d'un quelconque signe concernant son état.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible devant lui, pas maintenant. Sinon, il se jetterait sur elle comme un fauve sur sa proie, et la blesserait plus encore que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'est alors qu'une petite silhouette apparut dans le couloir, une peluche à la main. Et très vite, celle-ci se rua sur le perron, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Howse ! **S'exclama le Microbe en fonçant dans les jambes du médecin.

Surpris par sa rapidité, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et tomba en arrière sous le poids de la petite. Allongé sur le bois du perron, il glissa maladroitement ses bras autour de l'enfant.

**- Salut Moussaillon**, rétorqua-t-il en ébouriffant sa tignasse brune tandis que Cuddy s'appuyait toujours contre la porte d'entrée pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. **Va falloir que ta Maman aide le Capitaine ****Brownbeard****à se relever, parce qu'avec sa jambe de bois, il risque de se faire dévorer par les crocodiles affamés !**

L'enfant se releva promptement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, attendant que celle-ci daigne faire un mouvement. Lisa dut alors se résigner à quitter sa profonde léthargie, et tendit une main tremblante en direction de son employé. Il s'en saisit, et avec son aide se remit sur ses jambes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs respirations se stoppèrent. Rapidement, elle relâcha sa main, et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait à nouveau si mal à l'aise …

**- Viens Howse, je vais te montrer le nouveau bateau pirate que Maman m'a acheté ! **S'enthousiasma Rachel en tirant d'ores et déjà le Néphrologue par le bras.

Aucun des deux adultes ne put avoir son mot à dire, et Lisa ferma la porte une fois tous à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa retomber sur le divan, pendant que sa fille vantait les mérites de son dernier cadeau en date. Elle reprit le document qu'elle avait négligé un peu plus tôt, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à parler à son ex-compagnon.

**- Cuddy, un jour tu finiras par comprendre que te plonger comme ça dans tes dossiers ne sert strictement à rien quand ton but c'est de m'éviter**, lui rappela-t-il tandis que le canapé s'affaissait à droite de la jeune femme et que Rachel regagnait sa chambre pour y ranger son jouet.

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, et détourna la tête du côté gauche. Il attrapa alors le document, l'éloignant d'elle avant de faire de même avec la pile posée devant elle.

**- Rends moi ça**, daigna-t-elle grogner entre ses dents, sans pour autant fixer l'homme à ses côtés.  
**- Hors de question. Tu ne peux pas m'éviter perpétuellement, et te sous-alimenter ne contribuera pas à arranger les choses.  
- Ma façon de gérer ma vie ne te regarde pas. Elle ne te regarde plus depuis qu'on a rompu**, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se mettre debout et de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

Il ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. De quel droit pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il s'était toujours inquiété pour elle, depuis leur première rencontre à la Faculté. Avant qu'ils ne soient en couple, pendant qu'ils l'étaient, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il plus se faire du soucis pour elle sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?

**- Pourtant c'est ce que tu m'as reproché quand tu as rompu**, souligna-t-il. **Tu m'as reproché de ne pas m'inquiéter assez pour toi, et maintenant tu te plains du contraire ? T'es pas logique Cuddy, pas du tout.**

Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le dossier du divan, sa canne tournant entre ses mains. Mains sur les hanches, elle lui tourna le dos à nouveau en reprenant sa traversée de la pièce encore et encore.

**- Tu m'énerves House**, cracha-t-elle. **Durant des jours et des jours, tu m'as évité pour ne pas avoir à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Et maintenant, tu viens jusque chez moi et au lieu de me rendre simplement ma brosse, tu t'incrustes dans mon salon et tu me reproches tout et n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas juste t'effacer de ma vie et me laisser aller de l'avant ?**

Ses derniers mots avaient été presque étranglés, la jeune femme retenant ses larmes comme elle pouvait. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme archaïque. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils cherchent les complications là où il n'y en avait pas spécialement ?

**- Tu mens Lisa. Tu aimerais aller de l'avant, m'oublier, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Sinon tu y serais parvenue le jour où je t'ai lâchement abandonné à la FAC**, dit-il en observant chacun de ses mouvements.**  
****  
**A l'entente de son prénom elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, peu habituée à ce qu'il en use. D'ordinaire, il l'appelait toujours Cuddy, même lorsqu'ils étaient encore en couple. Chaque fois qu'il employait son prénom, cela donnait aux choses une dimension différente.

**- Tu me fais souffrir House**, lui rappela-t-elle. **Tu NOUS fais souffrir et … je n'en peux plus, j'ai assez donné.**

Il se releva difficilement, s'appuyant sur sa canne et se tenant droit devant elle. De sa main libre, il attrapa son menton, la forçant à relever la tête et à plonger son regard dans le sien.

**- Hier midi à la cafétéria, tu voulais entendre les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à en arriver là où j'en étais**, dit-il après avoir respiré un bon coup, retenant toujours son menton. **Et plus tard dans le couloir, je t'ai avoué que je me sentais blessé. Pourquoi crois-tu que je le sois autant ?  
- Tu l'as toujours été**, assura-t-elle la voix tremblante. **Tu t'es toujours rendu malheureux. Tu as peur d'être heureux, alors tu fuis tout ce qui pourrait t'en apporter.  
- Mais on m'a fait goûter au bonheur pendant quasiment un an, pour me le retirer brutalement quand je m'y attendais le moins**, poursuivit-il. **J'ai fait le con seulement pour me détruire plus encore que je ne l'étais, parce que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'essayer de mener une vie qui m'échapperait chaque fois que j'aurais l'impression de la toucher du doigt.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Une première roula le long de sa joue, se perdant dans son décolleté. Elle ferma les yeux, entraînant la chute de nombreuses autres perles salées.

**- Cesses de vouloir me culpabiliser**, l'implora-t-elle. **Je n'ai plus la force de me battre …**

Elle colla ses bras le long de son corps fin, tandis qu'elle continuait de sangloter en silence. Il se permit de faire remonter sa main sur sa joue, caressant les courbes de son visage avec son pouce.

**- Je veux aller de l'avant, mais tu m'en empêches si fort … **Poursuivit-elle, parvenant tout juste à articuler ses mots. **Je t'ai aimé House, je t'aime encore mais je n'en peux plus …**

Il approcha son visage du sien, reposant son front contre le sien tandis qu'à présent ses deux mains englobaient la tête de la Doyenne.

**- On apprend de ses erreurs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi**, déclara-t-il après avoir fermé les yeux, profitant de sa proximité avec la jeune femme pour humer les effluves de son shampoing vanille et coco grillée. **J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en te laissant partir et t'éloigner de moi, alors je ne compte pas te laisser m'échapper à nouveau.**

Elle renifla bruyamment, n'osant pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de croiser son regard et de perdre à nouveau tous ses moyen.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? **Pleurnicha-t-elle.  
**- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de le faire le jour de notre rupture. Ensuite, j'ai voulu te blesser comme jamais pour te faire comprendre ma souffrance**, expliqua-t-il à demi-mots. **Mais je suis allé bien trop loin, et tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est me faire pardonner, te montrer que je vaux mieux que ce que je t'ai laissé voir. Offre moi une nouvelle chance, et je saurais en profiter.**

Cette fois, l'envie fut trop grande et elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, croisant aussitôt son regard. Il était plus sincère que jamais, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et bien ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les siens étaient une preuve de la véracité de ses propos. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter, son corps traversé par des tremblements plus ou moins flagrants. Il enroula alors ses bras autour d'elle, et déposa en douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire, elle entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres afin de lui autoriser le passage jusqu'à sa langue. Il ne se fit pas prier, et resserra davantage sa prise sur elle en collant son bassin au sien, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Ils ne séparèrent leurs bouches qu'une fois à bout de souffle, mais House ne lâcha pas la jeune femme pour autant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ses jambes flageolants à nouveau. Sans plus attendre, il la guida sur le canapé, où il la blottit contre lui.

**- Finalement, on l'aura eu notre discussion**, ironisa-t-il alors, dans l'espoir de voir un sourire, même mince, se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'Endocrinologue. **Et je n'en suis nullement déçu, bien au contraire.**

Il parvint à atteindre son objectif, car elle sourit légèrement, en même temps qu'il attrapait sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

**- Alors toi et moi .. C'est vraiment reparti pour un tour ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, prenant soudain peur que cela ne soit pas la réalité.

Il avança son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes en une douce caresse.

**- On dirait bien**, fit-il avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. **C'est notre façon à nous de surmonter ce qu'il nous est arrivé, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Elle hocha timidement la tête, se nichant un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Cuddy … **Commença-t-il en caressant son visage, ses iris bleu océan ancrés à ceux bleu-gris de sa Boss. **Je t'aime …  
- Moi aussi House, moi aussi je t'aime … **Assura-t-elle en retour.

Ses trois petits mots avaient franchit la bouche de House sans qu'elle ne l'y force, chose extrêmement rare. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, il était parvenu à réellement la conforter sur le choix qu'elle avait fait. Finalement, souffrir d'amour pour House semblait toujours préférable que souffrir de son absence à ses côtés...

Aller de l'avant n'est pas toujours la bonne option. C'était ce que House et Cuddy avaient essayé de faire, sans succès. Mais à présent ils en étaient certain, s'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à tourner la page, c'était tout simplement parce qu'au fond d'eux, ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils le savaient, leur vie de couple ne serait pas toujours facile mais peu leur importait, ils étaient bien décidés à la préserver coûte que coûte. Jerry ne revit plus jamais Lisa, ayant appris par la sœur de celle-ci qu'elle n'était à nouveau plus célibataire. La jeune femme n'avait pas tenté de le recontacter depuis, préférant largement l'homme aux côtés duquel elle se réveillait le matin et se couchait le soir. Tout n'était pas rose dans la vie des deux médecins, comme tous les couples ils avaient des hauts et des bas. Comme tous les couples ils se disputaient fréquemment, peut-être même bien plus souvent qu'un couple normal. Mais ils parvenaient toujours à revenir sur la même longueur d'ondes, avec l'aide de réconciliations sur l'oreiller, que tous deux affectionnaient particulièrement. Quoi qu'ils en soit il s'étaient donnés un nouveau départ, et ceci semblait leur sourire enfin …

_THE END._


End file.
